everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vinnnn
Vintage poseur is a user on the Ever After High Fandom wikia. She is an 18-year-old American girl who loves children's cartoons, anime, acting, reading, writing, and anything and everything vintage! About Me Real Name: Just call me Vin! Age: 18 Gender: Female Nationality: American Ethnicity: American, Polish side Filipino, Chinese side Interests: Ever After High, Monster High, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY, Haikyuu!!, Free!, Diamond no Ace, Yowapeda, sports anime basically, roleplaying, cosplay, dolls, acting, Shakespeare Favorite Characters Ever After High: Faybelle Thorn, Lizzie Hearts, Briar Beauty, Maddie Hatter, Sparrow Hood, Duchess Swan Appearance I have very curly, very frizzy red hair and brown eyes. I also wear 'hipster' glasses. I really love pastel, sheer, and lace - My closet is full of it! I'm also really into A-line skirts, like for real tho it's an obsession My Characters Royals * Minuette Dancer, daughter of the Twelfth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * Bellerina L'Danse, daughter of Giselle from the ballet Giselle * Diamonique Jewel, daughter of the younger daughter from Diamonds and Toads * Faerrah Queen, daughter of the Fairy Queen Titania from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream * Rarity Charming, daughter of King Charming II from any story which needs a Prince/Princess Charming * Artemis Pendragon, daughter of King Arthur from Arthurian legends * Elisabeth Swan, daughter of Eliza from The Wild Swans * Penelopea Greene(??), daughter of the Princess from The Princess and the Pea Rebels * '' '' Toadaline Viper, daughter of the older daughter from Diamonds and Toads * Merina Little, daughter of the Little Mermaid from The Little Mermaid * Enchantia Bleu, daughter of the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio * '' Reliant Charming, son of King Charming II from any story which needs a Prince/Princess Charming * '' ''Maris C. Witch, son of the Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid Roybels * Dainty Kissington, daughter of the Princess from ''The Frog Prince * Radiance Charming, daughter of King Charming II from any story which needs a Prince/Princess Charming * Trinket Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell from J.M. Barrie's Peter and Wendy Parody OCs * Midnight Sparkle, daughter of Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Sakura Moon, daughter of Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon *'' Flameheart Warrior, son of Fireheart from ''Warrior Cats * Princess Plum, daughter of Princess Peach from Mario Bros. Fanfics *Dancing with Destiny My Blogs *Minuette Dancer Headcanons *Minuette Dancer's Interview *What Does Minuette Dancer Think Of... *Bellerina L'Danse's Interview My Ships Canon Character Ships *Sparchess (SparrowxDuchess) *Rapple (ApplexRaven) *MadCat (MaddiexKitty) *Dizzie (LizziexDaring) *Brybelle (BriarxFaybelle) *Holling (DarlingxHolly) *Dexper (DexterxHopper) *Cupirow (CupidxSparrow) OC Ships *Minuxel (MinuettexAxel) *Sigmin (ZiggyxMinuette) *Sparette (SparrowxMinuette) *Duchette (DuchessxMinuette) *Mancing (MinuettexDancing) *Belloys/Aloyrina (BellerinaxAloysius) Trivia *Vin loves roleplaying! If you're ever interested in roleplaying with her, just let her know! *Her Ever After High tumblr is everafter--slut *Her regular everyday tumblr is vin--likes--stuff *She is currently working on a custom Minuette Dancer doll *Her deviantArt is vinn-tage *She is learning how to speak German *She is a senior in high school *Her favorite food is pomegranate seeds *She has an older sister as well as a half-sister *She is bisexual Category:Drivers Category:Females Category:Royally Rebellious Category:Driver Category:Roybels